Darkness to Stay
by Daxdat
Summary: Cody belonged to the dark, no matter what Ted wanted. The house would keep its own. Candy, Codiase , Ted/Cody/ Randy, sort of.


Title: Darkness to Stay

Pairing: Candy, Codiase , Ted/Cody/ Randy, sort of.

Rating: NC-17 maybe

Summary: Cody belonged to the dark, no matter what Ted wanted. The house would keep its own.

Warning: Character Death , Implied Underage, sort of, Dark, Supernatural elements.

A/N: This is strange and somewhat dark. I would like to know what people think.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

There had always been something wrong with the house.

Randy had known it since the moment he moved in. There was something dark in the house, something that had chilled him to the bone. Even with the sense of dread that he felt, he didn't want to leave. There were whispers telling him that what he was feeling was right, that this was where he was supposed to be. It got worse until that night happened and Randy lost everything, including his life.

The darkness in the house wouldn't let him go, even years after his death.

At first, he struggled, angry at what had been taken away, but soon he gave into the darkness and become a part of it. It was better that way.

The house seemed to be waiting for something and Randy seemed to be waiting for something as well, when a coupe and their children moved in.

The women seemed to become pregnant very soon after moving in. When it was time for her to give birth the darkness made sure they couldn't leave. That was why Cody was born in the house and how the darkness got a hold of him from the beginning.

Cody belonged to the house, belonged to Randy, and there was nothing that could be done, but one person did try.

Cody was young when he realized that not many people liked his house. They said it scared them, that there was something not right. Cody was hardly ever afraid because Randy said he had nothing to worry about.

Randy was part of the house, had been a part of Cody's life since he born. Randy didn't seem to show himself to anyone but Cody. Cody didn't mind because it meant that he always had a friend that no one else could take away from him.

Randy was his. Randy had said as much, said that Cody belongs here in the house with him. Randy would tell stories to Cody, tell him how he would always be here waiting for him. How he would always take care of Cody as long as Cody came home.

Cody knew that some bad things had happened to people in the house. One incident caused kids to stop visiting. No one was sure how the tree branch fell in such a way that it landed right on the child, crushing his arm. Cody knew it was because Max was being mean and Randy did not like it when someone was mean to his boy.

Cody was fine with Randy's company, but as he got older he needed more. He met Ted. Ted could come to the house because Cody had begged Randy to be nice. Randy said Cody could have Ted as long as he would return to Randy when the time came.

Ted was different than Randy. Randy's kisses were cold and Cody could barley feel it. Randy's touch was just goose bumps against his skin; even the roughest touch seemed to not leave a mark. Cody wished he could feel it more when Randy touched him.

Ted's kisses were warm and wet. Cody could always feel Ted's touch, though he barely left marks. The first time they had made love, Ted was rough, and his touch demanding so much like how Cody thought Randy's would be if he could feel it more. There were many marks left on his skin. Ted only touched him like that once.

Cody knew he was Randy's, but when he was away from home, when he was alone with Ted, he felt different; felt that how he felt with Randy was wrong.

He had told Ted about Randy and Ted seemed worried. He thought it was best if Cody stayed with Ted while going to college. With Ted, Cody felt right. He stayed with Ted, trying to forget Randy. He wanted to stay with Ted a bit longer, but he started to dream about Randy and that scared him. The thought that he could never really leave Randy.

Randy loved the boy the darkness gave him, his sweet Cody. He watched him, protected him, and gave him company. The boy was his and always would be so.

He didn't like others around his boy.

He allowed one because his boy begged and the darkness said it would be alright for this one to be here for a bit. This Ted being around wasn't too bad and had allowed Randy the closest thing to feeling his boy.

He would touch his boy. Give him kisses and rough touches, but they weren't enough. Randy could barely feel it, couldn't leave his mark on his boy. The darkness gave him an idea and he slipped into Ted, used him to touch his boy the way he had always wanted, left beautiful marks across his skin. It had been his boy's first time.

Before he left Ted, Randy gave him a message. He could have Cody for a bit, but Cody was still Randy's.

His boy had been gone a while. Randy saw the boxes, had heard conversations. Ted hadn't listened. He was trying to keep Cody away.

Cody would come back no matter what but Randy was tired of waiting. He would bring his boy back home and he would stay this time, with Randy, forever.

Ted had known two things for a very long time. The first being he loves Cody could never leave him. The second being that there was something in Cody's house that wanted Cody for itself.

Ted knew there was a name for the thing in Cody's house. Randy. Cody had told him. For a while, he had thought it was in Cody's head, a friend he had made for himself when he was lonely. But Ted couldn't deny that there was some strange in that house, something dark, and it had a hold of Cody and wouldn't let go.

The times Ted had been gone for college, before he was able to take Cody with him, Cody seemed different when he had been in the house for too long. Colder, darker somehow and Ted was worried about losing his boy.

He knew he had to take Cody away after the incident on Cody's 18th birthday.

They had been alone in the house, just him and Cody, since Cody's family had gone away for the weekend. Ted had been waiting for this moment, to be able to make love to Cody; He had imagined it many times. It would be soft and slow. He would touch his boy gently, doing everything right. The moment would be perfect. It was stolen from him.

They were kissing when Ted felt something go inside of him. It was the coldest he had ever felt. Then it was like someone else was in control. His kisses turned rough and bruising. He took his boy quickly. Biting, clawing, and being way too rough on Cody's skin. Ted wanted to stop but couldn't. The worst part was Cody seemed to be ok with it. Taking every thrust, enjoying the pain, and Ted thought for a moment that Cody whispered "Randy".

The coldness left after Ted came, after his poor boy was battered and bruised. As it left, Ted swore he heard a voice whisper. You can have him for a while, bur remember he is mine, not yours.

Ted knew he had to get Cody away from whatever was there. So he took Cody with him to college when he was old enough. After Cody's mom died, and his brother and sister stopped coming home, it was easy to convince Dusty to sell and move closer to the city where Cody went to school.

A few more days and Cody would never go back to that house and Ted would have kept him safe.

Cody wasn't sure if it was a good idea for his dad to move out of the house, for Cody not to return. He trusted Ted though and wanted to stay with him.

His dreams were getting worse. He saw Randy almost every time he closed his eyes, reminding him of promises he made. Touching him, hurting him, in ways Cody was afraid to admit he liked.

Last night, Randy said it was time to come home.

Cody was trying to tell Ted he needs to go back one more time.

"Cody, I promise nothing will happen to you. Just stay with me baby, please."

Ted's kiss was warm and Cody found himself agreeing to stay.

The next day Cody would return home.

Randy knew his boy would return after what the darkness had done. It had made his boy angry and sad and Randy hated his tears, but it had to be done.

Cody belonged here and soon he would be staying.

Randy touched his boy as best he could. Kissing him, whispering poisonous words in his ear. He needed his boy to do something.

Randy had found the old pocket knife. It still had blood on it, Randy's blood from that night so long ago. He liked the idea of his boy's blood being on there as well.

"Cody, it is time for you come home, to stay home."

Randy's voice was a low excited purr as he placed the knife in his boy's hand. Just a little bit longer and he would be able to touch his boy the way he wanted, forever.

Cody stared at the knife, eyes blank. He had been here for days, not leaving. What would it matter if he stayed?

"Will it hurt?" he whispered, looking up at Randy.

"Only for a bit baby. Then you will close your eyes, like going to sleep, and when you wake up, it will be you and me, the way it should be. You will feel much better when it is over. "

Randy knew that he was close to getting what he wanted. He kissed his boy on the forehead.

There was suddenly a noise from downstairs, startling his boy from his daze.

Cody had left one morning. Ted couldn't find him, couldn't get a hold of him. He was worried, scared out of his mind. It took three days to find out Cody was back at home.

Dusty was dead. He had died in his sleep in the house, no one knew why. Cody had gone, no word to Ted, and according to word around town hadn't left the house not even for the funeral.

Ted knew he had to get his boy. He couldn't leave his boy there alone.

He was surprised that the house let him come in. It seemed colder than usual and he knew something was about to happen.

"Teddy?"

It was barely a whisper and when Ted turned the sight of Cody about broke his heart. He was thin and looked so worn out. Ted went to him; put his hands on him needing to feel him.

"Cody, we need to leave. You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here. Cody is home and he is staying."

Ted knew that voice. It was the one that had been in his head on his first night with Cody. He turned to see a man with grey eyes and an imposing figure. He didn't quite look real, and his face was twisted and cruel.

"You can't keep him here. He can't stay here forever."

Randy smirked at this.

"Even if I let him go with you, Teddy," and Cody's nick name for him spilled out of Randy's mouth with utter disdain, "He could live a lifetime with you, but once he died he would be back here with me. He belongs to this house, belongs to me."

The ghost and that was what Ted was sure Randy was, gestured with his hands and some cords that had not yet been packed found their way around Ted's neck. He was struggling to breathed, trying to grab them from his neck.

"No, let him go. I'll stay, just let Teddy go."

Cody's voice cut through the air and two sets of eyes turned towards Cody, one heartbroken and one victorious when they saw him.

He was clutching the old pocket knife in one hand and matching ugly cuts dripped blood from both wrists.

The cords were no longer around Ted's throat but he still couldn't breathe.

"Baby, no", Ted gasped, the sound horse and ragged.

"Just go Teddy; I need to know you're ok."

Ted was suddenly flung out of the room, his back slamming into a wall. The door to the room slammed shut, and Ted found himself separated from Cody. He tried pulling on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"He told you to leave."

Randy was standing there, his expression one of pleasure.

"He was never yours. I just let you have him for a while but you tried to take him. He wasn't yours to take, Teddy."

With that Randy was gone. Ted sunk to the ground still trying to get the door open as sobs raked his frame.

Randy was watching his boy take his last breaths, just as he had watched him take his first. Cody's eyes closed.

His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Randy.

"How are you feeling?"

"You were right. It is better this way."

With that Cody pulled Randy into a kiss, not noticing that his body stayed on the floor.

They could finally feel each other. Their touches were rough with each other, should have left bruises if they could have still bruised.

Randy felt no need to go slow. He had waited so long to really touch his boy and they had forever to go slow some other time.

It was quick, but greedy. All mouths, hands, and teeth.

When it was over, Cody heard a noise form behind the door.

"Randy. What's that?"

"Your Teddy couldn't leave. Do you want to keep him?"

"Keep him? How?"

Randy pulled Cody towards him and after a claiming kiss, whispered poisonous words into Cody's ear.

Ted knew Cody was dead.

He still couldn't leave. He sat waiting for something he wasn't sure of.

"Teddy, I have something to show you."

He didn't want to hear that voice, that voice that had taken everything away from him. He looked with out wanting to. There was his Cody, draping himself across Randy, accepting Randy's kisses almost greedily.

It broke Ted. His Cody was gone. Only Randy's remained.

He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt goose bumps and heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"You were supposed to leave, Teddy bear."

Cody, still beautiful Cody was touching his face. His smile was colder and his eyes had the same glint as Randy's.

"Couldn't leave you."

"You could stay Teddy. It could be the three of us. This could be home. It would be better that way, you'll see."

Before Ted even thought about it, the words were out of his mouth.

"What do I have to do?"

The knife was pressed into Ted's hand by a smirking Randy. It was still covered in fresh blood, Cody's blood.

"Only hurts for bit, then it is forever."

Ted let Randy's words wash over him, and as the blade slice through skin, he thought maybe Cody was right. This might be better. He couldn't leave his boy.


End file.
